Dynasty Warriors Teens, la Bande Wuah !
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Ils cartonnent. Ils brillent. Ils excellent. Ils dominent le monde par leur comique brillance et leur charisme Chibiesque. Suivez Sun Tseu et Zhou Yu, les deux inséparables compères plongés dans de folles aventures, aidés de leur légendaire bande Wu !
1. Prologue : Biographies en herbe

**Dynasty Warriors Kids**

_**La Bande Wu, ah !**_

_Par Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

Résumé :

Ils cartonnent. Ils brillent. Ils excellent.

A faire tomber leurs ennemis par terre de désolation.

Et occasionnellement leurs amis. (Lesquels ne manquent jamais de prendre un verre chez eux pour contempler les dégâts.)

Ils dominent le monde par leur brillance et leur définition involontaire du comique, qui laisse toute personne croisant leur chemin cassée de rire. Mais impressionnée par leur charisme Chibiesque.

Suivez Sun Tseu et Zhou Yu, les deux inséparables compères plongés dans toutes les aventures possibles, aidés de leur légendaire bande Wu ; les autres frangins Sun, la mère-poule Taichi Ci, le mini clever pyromaniac Lu Xun, le trop raisonnable Lu Meng, le pirate-kun Gan Ning, le sarcastique Nunchaku-man Ling Tong, les deux soeurettes Qiao et le silencieux Zhou Tai !

Biographies

**Zhou Yu**

Nom complet : **Zhou Yu** _styled_ **_Gongjin_**

Surnom : « **Mei Zhou Lang** » (« Splendide Gentleman Zhou »)

Styled name : **_Gongjin_**

Allégeance : **Wu, seigneur Sun Tseu (Fils Aîné de l'Empereur)**

Age : 14 ans

Il est LE stratège du clan Wu. Il est LE Number One du Wu, qui voudrait être le Number One du monde.

Aussi beau qu'intelligent, aussi intelligent que talentueux, aussi talentueux que raffiné, il fait tomber les ennemis les plus féroces tant ses yeux magnifiques que ses stratagèmes sophistiqués. Ses dons tant dans les domaines artistiques que dans l'art de la stratégie mettent à ses pieds hommes comme femmes, ennemis comme amis ; mais un seul a son cœur.

Son meilleur ami et frère d'arme Sun Tseu, dont il ne manque jamais de dénigrer l'intelligence pour passer ses sautes d'humeur…

Phrase préférée : «_ Sun Tseu, qu'as-tu fait du peu d'intelligence que la nature t'a donnée !_ »

**Sun Tseu**

Nom complet : **Sun Tseu** _styled_ **_Bofu_**

Surnom : « Le Petit Conquérant »

Styled name : **_Bofu_**

Allégeance : **Wu, seigneur Sun Jian (son père)**

Age : 13 ans

Emporté mais loyal, colérique mais sincère, ce jeune garçon au cœur de feu est le fils aîné de l'empereur Wu et le meilleur ami du petit stratège Zhou Yu. Aussi impétueux qu'étourdi, il s'attire souvent les foudres (de désespoir) des autres de la bande Wu – en particulier de son fidèle compagnon Zhou Yu – quand il s'agit de stratégie. Car il n'en connaît qu'une seule, et c'est : « foncer dans le tas ». C'est pourtant avec son meilleur ami qu'il dirige la petite bande Wu et malgré sa très nette tendance à ne comprendre tout qu'à la fin de l'histoire, c'est un leader très respecté pour son courage et sa force. La combinaison de ses formidables talents guerriers et de l'intelligence aïgue de Zhou Yu fait d'eux le duo idéal.

Phrase préférée : «_ Mééééééé, Yu ! _»

**Sun Quan**

Nom complet : **Sun Quan** _styled_ **_Zhongmou_**

Surnom : « Le Diplomate »

Styled name : **_Zhongmou_**

Allégeance : **Wu, seigneur Sun Jian (Son père)**

Age : 12 ans

Frère cadet de Sun Tseu. Signe caractéristique : son chapeau qui tue et son commandant Zhou Tai. Plus posé que son impétueux grand frère, il brille plus pour sa diplomatie et sa capacité à se faire aimer du peuple que pour ses talents guerriers.

On raconte que son frère lui dit un jour : « Pour mobiliser la bande et attaquer la cuisine, tu n'es pas mon égal. Pour mobiliser les talentueux et défendre la chambre, je ne suis pas ton égal. »

Zhou Tai est pour lui ce qu'est Zhou Yu pour Sun Tseu, c'est-à-dire un ami de cœur et son parfait complémentaire. On raconte que seul Sun Quan serait capable de faire parler Zhou Tai, mais les poules n'ont pas encore de dents…

Phrase préférée : «_ Diplomatie, diplomatie, diplomatie… GRAND FRERE TSEU, FERME-LA, TU DIS DES CONNERIES COMME JE RESPIRE ! ET NON, si je respirais comme ça, je ferais une OVERDOSE d'oxygène !_ »

**Zhou Tai**

Nom complet : **Zhou Tai** _styled_ **_Youping_**

Surnom : « Mister-je-ne-dis-rien »

Styled name : **_Youping_**

Allégeance : **Wu, seigneur Sun Quan (Fils Cadet de l'Empereur)**

Age : 15 ans

L'aîné de la bande Wu, mais incontestablement pas le plus bavard. Qui n'a certainement pas volé son surnom de « Mister-je-ne-dis-rien ». Certains racontent que sa fidélité pour le jeune seigneur Sun Quan est aussi grande que son envie de parler est inexistante. La seule chose qu'on peut tirer de lui, c'est « … … … », et à mon avis, c'est déjà beaucoup. Fin, talentueux et intelligent, le « Guerrier du Silence » n'utilise ses talents qu'à des fins personelles et pour servir son très noble ami le seigneur Sun Quan, frère cadet de Sun Tseu. Son astuce lui permet souvent de voir le dénouement de toutes les péripéties, chose qu'il garde cependant pour lui, pour garder le suspense, et peut-être également pour s'amuser un peu plus longtemps.

Phrase préférée : «_ ………_»

**Sun Shang Xiang**

Nom complet : **Sun Shang Xiang** _styled_ **_…_**

Surnom : « Princesse Guerrière »

Styled name : **…**

Allégeance : **Wu, seigneur Sun Jian son père**

Age : 10 ans

La sœur des deux frangins Sun. Ardente et espiègle comme le premier, mais fine et diplomate comme le deuxième, elle adore ses frères et ces derniers le lui rendent bien. Elle aime par dessus tout accompagner ses frangins et la bande dans leurs aventures, et leur donner occasionnellement un coup de main pour piller la cuisine ou taper dans le tas, car elle est fana de bagarres et tabasse les imbéciles qui osent la sous-estimer.

La « Princesse Guerrière » et ses frères sont connus dans le royame Wu entier comme le trio de choc Sun qu'il ne faut pas provoquer…

Elle connaît les relations qui lient Sun Tseu et Zhou Yu, Sun Quan et Zhou Tai, mais n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ces derniers s'aiment autant sans se l'avouer…

Phrase préférée : «_ J'ai pas de phrase préférée, c'est pas cool, et de toute façon on s'en sert jamais !_ »

**Lu Xun**

Nom complet : **Lu Xun** _styled_ **_Boyan_**

Surnom : « Petit Lu »

Styled name : **_Boyan_**

Allégeance : **Wu, seigneur Sun Tseu Fils Aîné de l'Empereur, puis seigneur Sun Quan Fils Cadet de l'Empereur**

Age : 9 ans

Elève du grand stratège Zhou Yu et pyromaniac en folie, le petit Lu Xun n'est certes pas à négliger, quoiqu'il soit le benjamin de la bande Wu. Fin, doué, espiègle, il jouer avec chacun de ses amis et se perfectionner tout seul aux échecs avec des sachets de thé (eh oui, on lui a confisqué ses allumettes !). Son petit défaut est d'un peu trop aimer tout qui a trait au feu ; sans être « tout feu tout flamme », sa curiosité expérimentale « brûlant » de tout comprendre « met le feu au poudre », si ce n'est « de l'huile sur le feu ». Sans pourtant « s'enflammer ».

C'est la mascotte de la bande Wu. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots, on dira que le « Petit Lu » est à … croquer.

Phrase préférée : «_ Vive le feu, vive le feu, vive le feu d'hiver ! _»

**Gan Ning**

Nom complet : **Gan Ning** _styled_ **_Xingba_**

Surnom : « Le Pirate Qui Cloche »

Styled name : **_Xingba_**

Allégeance : **Wu, seigneur Sun Jian **

Age : 12 ans

Pirate-kun Gan Ning ! De la même origine que son compère Zhou Tai – étant donné que celui est un ancien pirate –, il n'a pourtant que ce point commun avec lui. Pas très intelligent, mais parfait pour semer la pagaille, les autres de la bande Wu ne se passerait pourtant pour rien au monde de lui ; il est idéal pour l'exécution des plans diaboliques de Zhou Yu !

Même si cela donne des cheveux blancs à Taishi Ci qui est obligé de jouer à la baby-sitter, et – très – occasionnellement, de le préserver des attaques de Nunchaku à la peinture de Ling Tong…

Phrase préférée : «_ Je suis d'accord avec le sens profond de tes paroles, c'était trop beau ! Même si j'ai pigé AUCUN MOT !_ »

**Lu Meng**

Nom complet : **Lu Meng** _styled_ **_Ziming_**

Surnom : …

Styled name : **_Ziming_**

Allégeance : **Wu, seigneur Sun Jian **

Age : 15 ans

Beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge, le deuxième stratège-guerrier – après le conseiller Zhou Yu et avant l'apprenti Lu Xun – a le don de jouer les rabats-joies et de ramener ses amis à la réalité, mais paradoxalement c'est la raison pour laquelle on lui fait le plus confiance.

Certains disent – avec justesse – que le sens de l'humour de Lu Meng équivaut au sens de la conversation de Zhou Tai. On raconte que Lu Meng n'a jamais ri de sa vie, ce qui est sans doute assez proche de la réalité. A peine.

Phrase préférée : «_ Un peu de sérieux, cela ne vous ferait pas de mal… beaucoup de sérieux, encore moins, mais il faut être réaliste !_ »

**Taishi Ci**

Nom complet : **Taichi Ci** _styled_ **_Ziyi_**

Surnom : Maman Taichi Ci

Styled name : **_Ziyi_**

Allégeance : **Wu, seigneur Sun Tseu**

Age : 15 ans

« _Un brin mère-poule ? Non, tu crois ! _»

Cette expression suffit largement à caractériser ce jeune officier dévoué à Sun Tseu, le seul – avec Zhou Yu – qui ose le contredire quand besoin s'en fait sentir. « _Et besoin s'en fait souvent sentir_ » ajoutera ce dernier, mais ça, Taishi Ci, lui, le gardera pour lui. Après tout, il faut bien être dévoué à son boss, même si ce dernier aurait besoin d'une falsification des tests de QI… « Discrimination positive oblige, My Lord Sun Tseu. Je parlais de vous, pas de Zhou Yu… »

Condamné à surveiller Gan Ning pour l'empêcher de se tuer pendant ses bêtises, cette activité est devenue un job à plein temps pour lui, qui empire largement lorsque Ling Tong le Nunchaku-Man se joint au capharnaum pour tenter de foutre ses Nunchaku à la peinture dans le jus d'orange de Gan Ning…

Phrase préférée : «_ Et QUI c'est qui doit ENCORE s'en occuper ! Maman Taishi Ci ! Ah, je le RETIENS !_ »

**Ling Tong**

Nom complet : **Ling Tong **_styled_ **_Gongji_**

Surnom : Nunchaku-Man

Styled name : **_Gongji_**

Allégeance : **Wu, seigneur Sun Quan**

Age : 12 ans

L'ennemi juré de Gan Ning.

Maître incontesté du Nunchaku et des sarcasmes en force.

Number One des blagues qui amènent une goutte sur la tempe des persos de manga.

Cynique invétéré, Ling Tong est pourtant d'un talent et d'une loyauté rare, mais encore eût-il fallu qu'il daignât en faire usage. Son aversion pour Gan Ning le rend aussi célèbre que son légendaire don pour placer un sarcasme bien senti, art qu'il cultive avec raffinement.

C'est pourtant vers lui que l'on se tourne quand tout va mal, et que ni Zhou Yu n'est là pour guider la bande par son intelligence, ni Sun Tseu par son charisme, ou Lu Meng par son sérieux. Car malgré ses airs cyniques, il n'a jamais laissé tomber un ami de la bande…

Phrase préférée : «_ Yo. Bah, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? 'Yah' !_ »


	2. Dynasty Sun : l'Aventure Commence

**_Chapitre 1 : Dynasty Sun the First : L'aventure commence_**

…

**Palace du royaume Wu…**

…

Quelqu'un : Non, Tseu, NOOOONNNN !

Quelqu'un (autre) : Mais, Yu, ce n'est que le cent cinquante et unième…

Quelqu'un : Oui, mais comme il s'agit de vases de la dynastie antérieure à plus de cent mille euros, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que le cent cinquante deuxième n'arrive pas après le cent cinquante et unième…

Gros soupir. Tandis qu'à côté…

Lu Meng, _haussant un sourcil_ : Hum, oh la…

Dans l'autre salle…

Quelqu'un (Deuxième), _voix plaintive_ : Mais, après cent cinquante et un, y'a bien cent cinquante deux, non ?

Bruit de mouvements…

Quelqu'un (Premier) : Non, Tseu, NAAAAAAANNNN ! Attention !

Bruit de porcelaine brisé en double.

Quelqu'un ? (Deuxième), _piteux_ : Je crois que, finalement, Yu, ça fera cent cinquante-trois… au moins, on aura réglé nos points de vue différents…

Quelqu'un ? (Premier) : SUN TSEEEEEEEEEUUUUU !

Sortie en trombe de la salle.

Zhou Yu, _cheveux ébourriffés_ : JE DE-MIS-SION-NEEEEUUUHHHHH /_Sort en trombe_/ Que quelqu'un me fasse mes valises !

Sun Tseu, _le suivant_ : Mais, Yu, je te jure, j'ai pas fait exprès… et tes valises, je les ai aussi cassées…

Zhou Yu, _bougeant partout_ : Je ne te crois pas ! Et si mes valises sont cassées, alors ma malle personnelle !

Sun Tseu, _le suivant_ : C'est vrai que j'ai pas fait exprès ! Et pour ta malle perso, elle est plus perso depuis qu'on la partage et que je l'ai pétée…

Zhou Yu, _bougeant partout_ : Comment quelqu'un censé être le leader du clan Wu peut être aussi maladroit ! MON SAC A DOS ALORS !

Sun Tseu, _le suivant_ : J'en sais rien… et le sac à dos, ça existe pas encore… à moins que t'aies plus voulu t'en servir le jour où j'en ai – sans faire exprès – fait des confettis pour le devoir d'école… (C'était pour un collage, je crois, d'ailleurs…)

Zhou Yu, _bougeant partout_ : Et ça s'appelle le Petit Conquérant ! File-moi ma bandoulière dans ce cas !

Sun Tseu, _le suivant_ : Mais, Yu, conquérir des terres, c'est plus facile et fun que de ranger des vases dans la cuisine… et la bandoulière, tu l'as brûlée dans un accès de rage quand tu t'es aperçu que j'ai marché dessus sans faire exprès avec mes chaussures pleines de boue…

Zhou Yu, _s'arrachant ses magnifiques cheveux _: AAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH !

Sun Tseu : Ah, naaaaaaannn /_L'empêche de se faire mal_/ Pas les cheveux !

Zhou Yu, _tentant se débattre_ : AAAAARRGGHHH ! LÂCHE-MOI /_Tente de s'arracher les cheveux en vain_/ Que quelqu'un me tue ! Je vais mourir !

Sun Tseu, _ferme_ : Nan, pas question, je veux pas. /_Réalisant un truc_/ Et puis, d'abord, Yu, si tu vas mourir, pourquoi tu veux qu'on te tue avant ?

Zhou Yu : … … … pour pouvoir doublement savourer la tranquillité de la mort. /_Se tournant vers lui_/ Alors, tu me lâches ? Afin que je puisse méditer sur la beauté des ténèbres ?

Sun Tseu, _ferme_ : Nan. T'as beau être le meilleur stratège du monde, chuis plus fort que toi. Et je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal, comme la dernière fois où tu t'es jeté du dernier étage du palais sans parachute, passant à travers les flammes de la cuisinière avant de finalement passer par la fenêtres aux pics acérés et...

Zhou Yu, _air terrible_ : SUN T-SEU…

Sun Tseu, _ferme_ : Et c'est inutile de me regarder comme ça, je te lâcherai pas.

Zhou Yu : … … … dans ce cas… /_Air machiavélique_/ … … … mon petit Tseu…

Sun Tseu, _nerveux_ : Quoi ?

Zhou Yu, _air diabolique_ : JE… n'hésiterai pas… à LE faire…

Sun Tseu, _encore plus nerveux_ : Tu… n'oserais pas… pas ça…

Zhou Yu, _air diabolique_ : Penses-tu, mon Petit Conquérant ? Je suis Maître Stratège, après tout…

Sun Tseu, _encore plus nerveux_ : Non… non, pas ça quand même… t-tu… le feras pas !

Zhou Yu, _air encore plus diabolique_ : MOUAH HA HA HA ! Je le FERAIS !

Sun Tseu, _encore plus nerveux_ : Je déteste quand il rit comme ça… NON !

Zhou Yu, _air Zhouyuien diabolique_ : SI ! JE LE FERAI ! Mouah ha ha ha ha ! Je t'offrirai un Pikachu pour Noël ! MOUAH HA HA HA !

Sun Tseu, _sursautant et le lâchant_ : AAAAAAAHHH /_Air nerveux_/ J-je… j-je… tu s-sais très b-bien… que j'ai p-peur des P-pikachus ! EEEEEEKKKKK !

Zhou Yu, _profitant pour s'en aller _: MOUAH HA HA HA /_Air Zhouyuien diabolique_/ Je suis le maître du monde et de l'enfer des cœurs ! MOUAH HA HA HA !

Sun Tseu : Zhou Yu ! Comment as-tu pu s-sombrer ainsi d-dans les ténèbres /_Tremblant_/ Un acte s-si… ignoble… /_Tremblant encore plus_/ M'offrir… u-un… P-pikachu… AAAAAAAAAAHH !

Zhou Yu, _profitant de son avantage _: Mouah ha ha ha ! Pika pika ! Ka-chu !

Sun Tseu, _hurlant de terreur_ : AAAAAAAAAHHHHH /_Courant dans tous les sens_/ MAMAAAAAANNNNN !

Zhou Yu, _profitant de son avantage _: Pika pika ! Pika-chu ! Chu-Pika !

A ce moment, entra…

Lu Meng : Seigneurs, je…

Sun Tseu, _hurlant de terreur_ : AAAAAAAAAHHHHH /_Courant dans tous les sens_/ MAMAAAAAANNNNN !

Zhou Yu, _profitant de son avantage _: Pika pika ! Pika-chu ! Chu-Pika ! Mouah ha ha ha ! Pika !

Sun Tseu, _hurlant de terreur_ : AAAAAAAAAHHHHH /_Courant dans tous les sens_/ MAMAAAAAANNNNN !

Lu Meng : ... … …

L'officier toussa.

Zhou Yu et Sun Tseu, _se rendant compte_ _de la présence de Lu Meng_ : … … …

Lu Meng : ... … … je vous dérangeais ?

Zhou Yu et Sun Tseu : … … …

Le Splendide Gentleman Zhou se recoiffa, prenant une pose classe tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Zhou Yu, _se recoiffant_ _avec classe_ : Que ce soit clair, mon seigneur. Si, à minuit… tu n'as pas maîtrisé la technique du non-cassage des objets fragiles, ni ma stratégie ni mon cœur… ne seront encore tiens. /_Quitte la pièce avec classe_/

Sun Tseu : … … …

Lu Meng : Oh, mon Dieu… quel drame…

Sun Tseu : … … …

Zhou Yu, _revenant_ : Et, ah, oups, j'avais oublié mon ruban. /_Requitte la salle_/ Adieu à jamais, Petit Conquérant des terres et de mon cœur. Car jamais tu ne maîtriseras cette ultime technique… /_Requitte de nouveau la salle_/

Sun Tseu : … … …

Lu Meng : Oh, mon Dieu… quel drame… et…

Zhou Yu, _revenant_ : Et puis, dernière chose ; ne te brûle pas avec le gâteau que j'ai laissé au four /_Quitte la salle de nouveau_/

Sun Tseu et Lu Meng : … … …

Lu Meng : Oh, mon Dieu… quel drame… et, ce…

Sun Tseu : OUUUUUUUUIIIINNNN !

Lu Meng, _soupir_ : Bon, je crois que je peux oublier ma réplique…

…

**Plus tard, dans la chambre impériale du frère cadet Sun Quan…**

…

Sun Tseu, _grosse déprime_ : BOUHOUHOUHOU ! OUUUUUUUUIIINNNN !

Sun Quan: Allons, du calme, grand frère. Tu dis que Zhou Yu t'a quitté ?

Sun Tseu : OUUUUUIII ! OUUUUUUIIINNN !

Sun Shang Xiang : Allons, Tseu, c'est pas possible ! Vous êtes unis comme les doigts de la main !

Sun Tseu, _en larmes_ : C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il m'a répondu: « _Encore faudrait-il que ce soit deux doigts d'une même main, mon seigneur ! _». OUUUUUUIIIINNN !

Sun Quan, _se grattant la tête_ : Je dois reconnaître que c'est du Zhou Yu tout craché, ce genre de réplique…

Sun Shang Xiang : Mais, il t'a dit exactement quoi, frérot ?

Sun Tseu, _en larmes_ : Ce qu'il m'a dit : '_Tseu, tu as beau être mon meilleur compagnon et le valeureux Petit Conquérant, capable de faire siennes les terres du monde entier et de faire abdiquer les vilains méchants des ténèbres qui privent les pauvres de dessert, si tu n'es pas capable de passer une journée sans casser une seule chose, JE TE QUITTE ! Tu conquièreras le monde tout seul, sans moi ! _'

Sun Shang Xiang, _horrifiée_ : Oh, MON DIEU ! Comment as-t-il pu dire ça !

Sun Quan, _hochant la tête_ : C'est décisif…

Sun Shang Xiang, _horrifiée_ : Te laisser conquérir le monde tout seul… et te laisser seul, face aux méchants qui remplacent la crème chantilly des pauvres par du vinaigre dans le chaos de la guerre…

Sun Tseu, _en larmes_ : Snif.

Sun Quan, _consolateur_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, Tseu ! Dès que j'ai eu vent de la nouvelle de la disparition de Zhou Yu, j'ai lancé nos meilleurs officiers à sa poursuite ! Ils ne pourront pas le rater ! D'ailleurs, leurs rapports ne devraient pas tarder…

Toc toc toc.

Sun Quan : Entrez !

Ling Tong, _entrant façon Ling Tong_ : Yo.

Les trois Sun : 'YO' !

Ling Tong, _haussant un sourcil_ : Ben que voulez-vous que je dise ? 'Oy' !

Les trois Sun : … … …

Ling Tong, _tombant dans un fauteuil_ : Rapport de l'officier Ling Tong. /_Range son Nunchaku_/ C'est-à-dire moi. /_Jambes croisés_/ Conseiller Zhou Yu introuvable. /_Décroise les jambes_/ Rapport terminé. /_Se lève_/ Bye.

Sun Quan, _déçu_ : C'est… bref, comme rapport. J'attends mieux, officier Ling Tong.

Ling Tong, _sans se démonter_ : En même temps, jeune seigneur, comme tu m'as bipé pour faire mon rapport exactement trois minutes, dix secondes et trois centièmes après m'avoir permis de commencer les recherches, ça aurait été un peu étonnant si elles avaient été fructueuses. /_Remet son Nunchaku_/ Bye. /_S'en va_/

Sun Quan, _soupir_ : Il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il dit.

Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Sun Quan : J'attends le prochain rapport, ça devrait être plus constructif…

Toc toc toc.

Sun Quan : Entrez /_Tombe sous un cyclone_/ AAAAAAAHHHHH !

Taishi Ci, _se précipitant sur Sun Tseu_ : Ayez foi EN la vie, mon seigneur /_Garde-à-vous en le serrant sur son cœur_/ Moi, Taishi Ci, votre loyal et dévoué serviteur, vous sauverai des flammes de l'enfer !

Sun Tseu, _étouffant sous l'étreinte_ : Argh… respirer…

Taishi Ci, _le serrant encore plus fort_ : Oui, respirez dans ce lourd fardeau qui est vôtre, et reposez-vous sur moi, car jamais, au grand jamais, ne vous laisserai-je mourir sans faire mienne votre douleur, qu'en ce monde…

Sun Quan : Hum, Taishi Ci ?

Taishi Ci : …nulle autre ne pourrait égaler… /_Se rendant compte qu'on lui parle_/ … Oui, seigneur Cadet ?

Sun Shang Xiang : …t'es en train de tuer ton seigneur.

Sun Tseu, _coma profond_ : … … …

Taishi Ci : … … … oups. /_Secouant sans ménagement Sun Tseu_/ **Réveillez-vous, mon seigneur ! Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la vie ainsi ! Pas tant que l'aurore n'a point encore couronné de gloire le Petit Conquérant ! La bataille pour la justice, et le droit au dessert pour tous les pauvres de la planète, vous attendent !**

Sun Tseu, _coma profond toujours_ : … … …

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Taishi Ci, _se penchant sur le 'mort'_ : … /_soufflant à l'oreille_/ Mon seigneur, si vous vous réveillez pas, je dirais à tout le monde que vous avez peur de Pikachu.

Sun Tseu : … … … /_Bondissant_/ AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! MAMAAAAAAAANNNNN !

Taishi Ci, _tapant un grand coup dans son dos_ : Tout va bien, mon seigneur ! Je savais que survivriez aux tempêtes de la mort ! Quelle force, quelle bravoure !

Sun Tseu : OUUUUUUUIIINNN ! MAMAAAANNNNN !

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Taichi Ci, _serrant Sun Tseu_ : N'ayez peur, mon seigneur ! Que vos larmes trouvent refuge sur mon cœur ! Car ce dernier, sans faille et sans reproche, n'existe que pour…

Sun Quan : … Taishi Ci ?

Taishi Ci, _serrant Sun Tseu_ : … accueillir le vôtre, qui… /_Se rendant compte_/ Oui, seigneur Cadet ?

Sun Quan : Où en êtes-vous dans l'enquête ? J'attends votre rapport.

Taishi Ci, _air victorieux_ : Tout va bien ! J'ai réussi !

Sun Tseu, _cessant de pleurer_ : C'est VRAI !

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : Il est où alors !

Taichi Ci, _victorieux_ : Dans le four micro-onde !

Les trois Sun : Q-QUOI !

Taichi Ci : J'ai dû le cuisiner un peu… il était coriace…

Sun Quan : Nan… dites-moi que je rêve…

Taichi Ci : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est entièrement pas brûlé… j'ai découpé les morceaux trop noirs, et…

Sun Tseu, _s'évanouissant_ : AAAAAAAhhh !

Taishi Ci : …et il sera prêt pour le conseil… /_Voyant Sun Tseu_/ …mon seigneur !

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : Triple buse ! Il fallait pas le découper ! Ni le foutre dans le four !

Taishi Ci, _haussant les sourcils_ : Mais, comment auriez-vous fait autrement ? C'était un dur à cuire…

Sun Quan, _défaillant_ : Soeurette… je crois… que je vais…v-vomir…

Sun Shang Xiang : Non, Quan ! Pas encore /_Air terrible envers Taishi Ci_/ TOI, même si tu t'es un des officiers les plus proches de mon frère aîné, JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU /_Sort ses armes_/ Pour avoir brisé le cœur de Tseu ! Yaahh !

Taishi Ci, _reculant_ : Mais… mais… aïe ! C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez d'avoir… /_Se prenant un méchant coup_/ Aïeeeuuhhh, arrêtez, Dame Sun ! Je ne pouvais savoir que vous n'aimeriez pas que j'arrange le gâteau du seigneur Sun Tseu ! AÏÏÏEEEUUHHH !

Sun Quan, _levant les sourcils_ : Le… gâteau de Tseu !

Sun Shang Xiang, _tapant toujours _: J'en ai rien à battre de ce gâteau ! MEURS !

Taishi Ci, _reculant_ : Aïeeeeuuhh ! Mais, mais…

Sun Quan : Attends, Shang Xiang /_Tente d'arrêter sa sœur_/ Ce gâteau…

Sun Shang Xiang, _tapant toujours _: YAAAAAAAHHH !

Sun Quan : Taishi Ci, ce gâteau… c'est ce que vous avez mis au four !

La Princesse Guerrière s'arrêta.

Taishi Ci, _saignant de partout_ : **Bien sûr que OUI !** Qu'est-ce que je pouvais mettre d'autre ! Le conseiller Zhou Yu, pendant qu'on y est !

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Sun Shang Xiang : Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée, Taishi Boy !

Taishi Ci, _saignant de partout_ : Pas… aïe… de… aïe… m-mal… ouille… Dame Sun… aïe… ouille… /_Tombe par terre_/

**BOUM !**

Sun Quan : Taishi Ci ! Soeurette, tu l'as tué !

Sun Shang Xiang : Non, il respire…

Sun Quan : Mais, Taishi Ci, que faisiez-vous avec ce gâteau !

Taishi Ci, _par terre_ : Seigneur Cadet… q-quand vous m'aviez dit de… « Le sauver à tout prix »… j'étais sur une mission du… seigneur Sun Tseu… pour… le sauvetage… de… son… gâteau… du… goûter… qu'il… avait… tenté… de… cuisiner… et… /_S'évanouit_/

Sun Quan, _hochant la tête_ : Remarque, si grand frère a tenté de cuisiner ce gâteau, je peux comprendre la confusion des missions d'urgence numéro un... /_Voyant Taishi Ci dans les pommes_/ TAISHI CI !

Sun Shang Xiang : Je suis vraiment désolée, grand frère ! Je vais m'occuper de lui… essaye de trouver Zhou Yu en attendant…

Sun Quan, _la tête dans les mains_ : L'ennui, c'est qu'on vient de perdre un de nos meilleurs officiers, qui avait le plus de retrouver Zhou Yu, et qui connaît bien lui et Tseu pour régler leurs problèmes…

Sun Shang Xiang : On en a bien d'autres, nan ?

Sun Quan : Gan Ning n'est même capable de reconnaître la droite de la gauche, Lu Xun est parti en colonie de vacances, Zhou Yu est le problème en question et Lu Meng est introuvable. Il ne nous reste plus que Zhou Tai et Ling Tong… dans des conditions pas optimales.

Sun Shang Xiang : Comment ça !

Sun Quan : Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Zhou Tai alors que ça fait des heures qu'il cherche et que c'est le pro du repérage ! Ling Tong est doué, mais il lui faudra plus de temps car il a été prévenu en retard ! En un mot ; TOUT VA BIEN !

Sun Shang Xiang : Ça fait trois mots, Quan.

Sun Quan : Peu importe ! Au point où on en est…

Eclair de vent silencieux.

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : AAAAAAAHHHH !

Zhou Tai, _devant eux_ : … … …

Sun Shang Xiang, _main sur le cœur_ : F-fichtre, ce g-gars a f-failli me flanquer une c-crise c-cardiaque /_Cœur battant à cent à l'heure_/ G-gasp !

Sun Quan, _main sur le cœur_ : Tai… j-je t'adore, m-mais… p-pour l'amour du c-ciel… p-pourrais-tu p-prévenir q-quand t-tu arrives /_Cœur battant à cent à l'heure_/

Zhou Tai, _acquièçant_ : … … …

Sun Quan, _cœur battant à cent à l'heure_ : A-alors… d-du… n-nouveau ?

Zhou Tai, _acquièçant_ : … … …

Sun Shang Xiang, _cœur battant à cent à l'heure_ : C'EST V-VRAI !

Zhou Tai, _acquièçant_ : … … …

Sun Quan, _cœur battant à cent à l'heure_ : IL V-VA B-BIEN !

Zhou Tai : … … … … … …

Sun Quan : Ce silence… ne me dit rien de bon. /_Inquiet_/

Zhou Tai : … … … … … …

Sun Shang Xiang : En même temps, grand frère, comme il parle par silence, avec un peu de chance, il s'est peut-être trompé de mot ?

Sun Quan : Nan, je connais par cœur les trois points de suspension de son alphabet Zhou Taiesque ! Y'a danger ! Tai, dis-nous tout !

Zhou Tai, _acquièçant_ : … … … /_mine différente_/ ………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sun Quan : Et ensuite ?

Zhou Tai : … … … … … … ……………… …………… …………………………………

…………………………………………….

Sun Quan : NAN ! Impossible !

Zhou Tai, _air de quelqu'un qui a vu l'impossible_ : … ………… ………

Sun Quan : … … …

Sun Shang Xiang : Euh, grand frère, ça t'embêterait de me faire la traduction ?

Sun Quan : … … … … … …

Sun Shang Xiang, _donnant un coup sur la tête de son frère_ : Dans ma langue, s'il te plaît, la traduction !

Sun Quan : Aïïïeeeuuhh /_Se frottant la tête_/ Euh, Shang Xiang, les derniers pointillés que j'avais dans ma dernière réplique, c'était vraiment un silence. J'étais en train d'être atterré…

Sun Shang Xiang : Oups, sorry. /_Reprenant_/ Alors, il est où !

Zhou Tai : Hum…

Sun Shang Xiang : Ah, ça, j'ai compris !

Sun Quan : Tai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu hésites ?

Zhou Tai : …

Sun Quan, _sursautant_ : QUOI ! Tu penses que je courrais un danger bien trop immense, et qu'en tant que deuxième héritier que la famille impériale Sun, j'aurais le devoir de rester dans la sécurité de la chambre royale afin de perpétuer la lignée et le management du clan Wu !

Sun Shang Xiang, _à part, impressionnée_ : Il arrive vraiment à dire TOUT ÇA en trois points de suspension ! Wouah !

Zhou Tai, _acquièçant face à Sun Quan_ : …

Sun Quan, _en colère_ : Je REFUSE, Tai ! C'est de mon frère qu'il s'agit et de son compagnon de serment ! Du plus grand leader Conquérant et du plus grand stratège du monde !

Zhou Tai : …

Sun Quan, _encore plus en colère_ : Comment ça, Tai ! Que je devrais songer en priorité à ma vie dans des conditions aussi périlleuses que celles-ci, afin de mener le clan sur le chemin de la gloire et de l'harmonie, étant donné que j'ai hérité du commandement à l'heure actuelle vu que Tseu est KO ? Que certes, magnifique est la fraternité qui me lie à Tseu et importante l'amitié qui le lie à Zhou Yu, mais que, devant le ciel et la face du monde, seul compta jamais le devoir qui pendait sur mes épaules, tel la vie des peuples en mon cœur, car toi, Zhou Tai du Wu, tu étais comme comme la vie des peuples qui gardait mon cœur pour qu'il accomplît son devoir ?

Sun Shang Xiang, _à part, impressionnée_ : Y'a pas à dire, ce sont les trois points de suspension les plus lyriques que j'ai jamais entendus…

Zhou Tai, _acquièçant_ : … … …

Sun Quan, _touché quand même_ : Tai…

Sun Shang Xiang, _les interrompant_ : C'est très romantique tout ça, mais Tseu est toujours dans le coma et Zhou Yu à des millions d'années-lumière !

Sun Quan : … … … /_Approuvant, d'un air ferme_/ Ma sœur a raison. Je suis… très touché par ta loyauté envers moi… mais si tu vas contre mes ordres, alors je ferai cavalier seul, sans ton aide.

Zhou Tai : …

Sun Shang Xiang, _à Sun Quan_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit cette fois ? Que, « Devant la profondeur des astres et la beauté des étoiles, serment a été fait de ne jamais parjurer à ton honneur, et que, être ou ne pas être, telle est la qu-… »

Sun Quan : Oh, non. En fait, là, il a rien dit du tout, il réfléchissait, c'était un silence.

Sun Shang Xiang : … … … meh.

Sun Quan, _ferme_ : Tai, je suis sans appel. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je pars seul.

Zhou Tai : … … … /_Soupir_/ … … …

Sun Quan, _vers Sun Shang Xiang_ : … /_Joyeux_/ Il est d'accord finalement pour nous aider ! Il va me dire où est Zhou Yu !

Sun Shang Xiang : COOL !

Zhou Tai et Sun Quan, _se regardant intensément_ : … … … … … …

Sun Shang Xiang : Euh, ça, c'est un silence aussi ou une dissertation ?

Sun Quan : AAAAAAAHHH !

Sun Shang Xiang, _impatiente_ : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit !

Sun Quan, _affolé_ : Que Zhou Yu est la pointe nord d'un précipice en territoire ennemi, désarmés, blessé à mort et cerné par des milliers de soldats…

Sun Shang Xiang, _ferme_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, nous arriverons à le sauver coûte que coûte. Aucune condition ne pourrait être pire.

Sun Quan : … et que ses provisions pour la survie, de glace à la chantilly et de chewing-gums, sont épuisées.

Sun Shang Xiang, _atterrée_ : Paix à son âme. C'était un grand homme…

Sun Quan, _cœur battant à cent à l'heure_ : NON ! Nous allons le SAUVER ! Tai, montre-nous le chemin !

Zhou Tai, _acquièçant_ : … … … /_Disparition dans un éclair de vent_/

Sun Quan, _s'élançant_ : Suivons-le !

Sun Shang Xiang, _impressionnée_ : Sérieux, frérot, comment t'arrives à comprendre Zhou Tai aussi bien ! C'est incroyable !

Sun Quan, _mélodramatique_ : Des années de voyage, à travers mille vie de réincarnation et mille épreuves du monde, à affronter ensemble, côte à côte, le secret du monde qui nous amena vers une communication céleste, dépassant tout entendement… /_Change d'air_/ Et puis, surtout, y'avait des pancartes derrière lui mises par le scénariste où y'a tout marqué.

Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Sun Quan : En AVANT TOUTE ! Allons sauver Zhou Yu ! Pour la gloire du royaume Wu et de notre grand frère Tseu !


	3. Opération Sauvetage Zhou Yu

_Merci pour la review, et pardon pour le délai ! J'espère pouvoir updater !_

**…**

**Chapitre 2 : Opération Sauvetage Zhou Yu ; Sun Quan prend les commandes**

**…**

Sur la route…

…

Sun Shang Xiang, _s'essoufflant_ : Pfff… pffff… il court vite, ton garde du corps !!

Sun Quan, _s'essoufflant aussi_ : Pffff… pffff… je… sais.

Sun Shang Xiang, _s'essoufflant_ : Pfff… pffff…

Sun Quan, _s'essoufflant aussi_ : Pffff… pffff… Faisons… une pause. De toute façon… il… m'a dit… où… c'est…

Sun Shang Xiang, _s'essoufflant_ : Pfff… oui… pfff… donc…

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : PAUSE !!

Tandis qu'ils se reposaient…

…**toc toc toc.**

Sun Quan, _haussant les sourcils_ : « _Toc toc toc_ » ?! Comment c'est possible, puisque comme on est dans la nature, y'a pas de porte ?

Quelqu'un, _dans l'arbre_ : Mais, parce que je suis poli quoiqu'il arrive, jeune seigneur.

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang, _apercevant_… : LING TONG !!

Ling Tong, _arrivant façon Ling Tong_ : Yo.

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : "YO" ?!!

Ling Tong, _haussant un sourcil_ : Ben que voulez-vous que je dise ? 'Ya' ?!

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Ling Tong, _s'adossant dans un rocher_ : Rapport de l'officier Ling Tong. /_Range son Nunchaku_/ C'est-à-dire moi. /_Jambes croisés_/ Conseiller Zhou Yu repéré. /_Décroise les jambes_/ Danger de mort. /_Rajuste son Nunchaku_/ Rapport terminé. /_Se lève_/ Bye.

Sun Quan : Hé, ATTENDS !! Où tu vas comme ça ?!!

Ling Tong : Danser la samba.

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : HEIN ?!

Ling Tong : Le prof a pas voulu annuler mon cours du soir. Même pour aller sauver le conseiller Zhou Yu des griffes de la mort. Il a dit que c'était encore une excuse pour sécher.

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Ling Tong : C'était une blague. Vous pouvez rire.

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Ling Tong : Bien que je voie sur vos faciès l'envie de m'étrangler pour plaisanter dans un moment aussi dramatique, si jamais vous éclatez de rire par erreur, ça me fera toujours plaisir. _/Sarcasme Made in Ling Tong_/

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Sun Quan : Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu allais…

Ling Tong : Ben tiens. Sauver le conseiller de ton frère, jeune seigneur. Ça serait quand même vachement plus cool, si on le ramenait en un seul morceau, et si possible, en vie. _/Sarcasme Made in Ling Tong_/

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Sun Quan, _soupir_ : Il faut reconnaître qu'il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il dit.

Ling Tong : Et puis, autre détail anodin, ça m'éviterait un peu de me faire exécuter les jours suivants, mine de rien. _/Sarcasme Made in Ling Tong_/

Sun Shang Xiang, _un peu énervée_ : Ça, ça risquera d'être vrai, si jamais on retrouve pas Zhou Yu vivant et toi si.

Ling Tong, _blasé_ : Des menaces, encore des menaces. Ça fait exactement 944629 fois qu'on me menace de me faire exécuter, et je suis encore en vie.

Sun Quan : Oui, mais c'est parce que tu as fait exactement 944629 blagues, avant de t'être enfui 944629 fois à la fin de l'épisode.

Ling Tong, _s'adossant plus dans son rocher_ : Jeune seigneur, ta perspicaté m'étonne.

Sun Shang Xiang : C'était encore un '_Sarcasme Made in Ling Tong_' ?

Ling Tong : Nope. Cette fois, je plaisantais pas.

Sun Quan : Je vais le tuer.

Sun Shang Xiang, _tapotant sur l'épaule de Sun Quan_ : Je suis avec toi, frère.

Ling Tong : C'était une blague. Je connais ton intelligence, jeune seigneur. Surtout depuis le jour où tu as décrété qu'on devait interdire l'accès de la cuisinière au seigneur Sun Tseu et du gâteau du seigneur Sun Tseu au conseiller Zhou Yu. /_Haussant un sourcil_/ Ne me dis pas que tu as cru ce que je te disais avant ?

Sun Quan, _colère contenue_ : Ling Tong, si tu n'étais un de mes meilleurs officiers, je t'aurais viré depuis longtemps.

Ling Tong : Oups. Je sais. /_Baillant_/ Ah, à propos, jeune seigneur. J'ai failli oublier, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête… à l'instant où je te parle, tu es encerclé, par une vingtaine d'ennemi armés jusqu'aux dents qui veulent te transformer en rouleau à pâtisserie.

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : GASP !!

Ling Tong, _approuvant_ : C'est le cas de le dire.

Sun Shang Xiang, _à Sun Quan _: Frère, quoiqu'il arrive, je serai avec toi dans la mort comme dans la vie /_Sort ses armes_/

Sun Quan, _serrant sa sœur dans ses bras _: Moi aussi, soeurette !!

Ling Tong : Très émouvant, même si, petite remarque, le mieux serait que l'un soit avec l'autre dans la vie. /_Sort ses Nunchakus_/

Sun Quan : Ling Tong ?! Mais que vas-tu faire…

Ling Tong : Bah, ce pour quoi on m'a engagé. /_Disparaissant_/

Sun Quan, _tentant de le retenir_ : LING TONG !! ATTENDS !! C'est trop danger-...

Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu…

Sun Shang Xiang, _effarée_ : Mais… ils sont plus d'une trentaine !!

Sun Quan, _effaré_ : Je crains le pire… /_Tendant l'oreille_/ …écoutons.

Silence… et…

**BOUM ! PAF !! PAF !! WATTTAAA !!! (Bruit de Nunchakus volants) PAF PAF WATAAAAAAAA !!! BOUM PAF BOUM PAF WATAAAAAAAAA !! **

Puis silence.

Sun Quan, _craignant le pire_ : Soeurette…

Sun Shang Xiang, _n'arrivant pas à réaliser_ : Il… s'est… sacrifié… pour nous ?

Sun Quan, _ému_ : Je… il a… toujours été… comme ça. Laconique… sacarcastique… blagueur… mais fidèle… et très courageux.

Sun Shang Xiang, _émue_ : Je reconnais… que je me suis trompée sur son compte. Il est… bien.

Sun Quan, _ému_ : Oui…

Sun Shang Xiang, _émue_ : On lui rendra le plus grand des hommages /_Prenant un mouchoir pour ériger une tombe_/ « _Ci-gît Ling Tong, le plus grand farceur que Dieu ait jamais porté. Même s'il Le faisait chier avec ses blagues, Il a fini par le rappeler à Lui ! Puisse le paradis se plier de rire à ses farces !_ »

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : Amen !!

Quelqu'un, _revenant_ : Excusez-moi, mais, vous ne pensez pas que, pour enterrer quelqu'un, il faudrait d'abord son cadavre ? Mine de rien, ça peut servir…

Et devant eux, apparut…

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : LING TONG !!

Ling Tong, _revenant façon Ling Tong_ : Yo.

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : "YO" ?!!

Ling Tong, _haussant un sourcil_ : Ben que voulez-vous que je dise ? 'Yeah' ?!

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : … … …

Ling Tong, _s'adossant dans un rocher_ : Rapport de l'officier Ling Tong. /_Range son Nunchaku_/ C'est-à-dire moi. /_Jambes croisés_/ Ennemis ne pourront plus s'asseoir pendant trois semaines. /_Décroise les jambes_/ Même avec pansement Hansaplast. /_Rajuste son Nunchaku_/ Rapport terminé. /_Se lève_/ Bye.

Sun Shang Xiang, _à part_ : Y'a pas à dire, ce gars a vraiment de bons côtés. Il est cool même dans son laconisme perpétuel.

Sun Quan, _réalisant_ : Mais, Ling Tong… tu… tu es blessé !!

C'était vrai. Le jeune Nunchaku-man saignait de partout. Car, mine de rien, affronter tout seul une trentaine d'ennemis forts et armés, ça laissait des traces, forcément.

Ling Tong, _saignant de partout_ : Ça /_Regardant le sang couler à flot de ses multiples plaies_/ Bah, au pire, une bonne transfusion sanguine, et…

Sun Quan : … /_prenant ses mouchoirs pour panser les blessures/_ …Ling Tong, sois sérieux. C'est sérieux.

Ling Tong, _saignant de partout_ : D'ac. Pour la transfusion sanguine, prends pas le sang de ton grand frère, je tiens à mon QI.

Sun Quan, _soupir_ : Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

Ling Tong : Toi non plus, apparemment.

Sun Quan, _étonné_ : Comment ça ?

Ling Tong : Tu viens d'utiliser des mouchoirs déjà utilisés pour bander mes plaies, jeune seigneur.

Sun Quan : … … … oups. /_Change de mouchoirs_/

Sun Shang Xiang, _se rappelant brusquement_ : Quan ! Et… Zhou Yu !! Il faut pas oublier !!

Sun Quan, _se rappelant aussi _: C'est vrai !! mince de mince !!

Ling Tong : Pas d'inquiétude. /_Repart_/ J'y go.

Sun Quan, _tentant de le retenir_ : PAS QUESTION !! Tu es trop blessé !! On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un élément comme toi…

Ling Tong : Vois les choses du bon côté, jeune seigneur ; au pire, si je meurs, t'auras plus à payer mon salaire et les charges fiscales diminueront… /_Disparaît_/

Sun Quan, _soupir_ : Parfois, je sais pas si je dois le détester ou l'adorer pour ses sarcasmes perpétuels…

…

Falaise, endroit fatidique…

…

Méchant 1 : MOUAH HA HA HA !! On est à une falaise, à un endroit fatidique !!

Au bord d'une falaise, encerclé par une dizaine d'ennemis, le Splendide Gentleman Zhou était coincé…

Zhou Yu, _coincé au bord de la falaise_ : Eh oui, je suis coincé. /_Soupir_/

Méchant 1, _rire diabolique_ : Eh oui, il est coincé /_Soupir (joyeux)_/

Zhou Yu, _mélodramatique_ : Ce champ de bataille… sera-t-il mon dernier ? Ô affres du désespoir !

Méchant 1, _rire diabolique_ : Ce champ de bataille… sera ton dernier ! Ô affres du d-…

Zhou Yu, _tapant sur la tête du méchant_ : **CRETIN !!** /_Air magnifiquement furieux_/ **Arrête de répéter ce que je raconte, ça M'ENERVE !!**

Méchant 1 : Ouch… **CRETIN !! **/_Air crétinement furieux_/ **Arrête de répéter ce que je raconte, ça M'ENERVE !!** /_Se tournant vers Zhou Yu_/ Euh, pardon, vous disiez ?

Zhou Yu : … … … (Minable… quand je pense que le script veut que je sois fait avoir par ça…) … … … /_Ecrase la tête du méchant avec son talon_/ … … être futile et pathétique. /_Grand coup de pied au cul_/ Le regard de la lune est plus beau que la vision de ton intelligence, qui soit dit en passant, demeura aussi inexistante que la pâle lueur de l'éclat lunaire dans ces moments de ténèbres. /_A part_/ Surtout quand l'on sait qu'en ce moment, c'est la nouvelle lune. /_Air magnifique de ténèbres_/ Hors de mon chemin, pathétique imitation de la vie !!

Méchant 1, _le fixant avec fascination_ : … … …

Zhou Yu : Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la tronche, ou quoi ?

Metteur en scène, _gémissant_ : Zhou Yu, ne casse pas tout avec ton langage ! Ça sonnait si bien, avant !

Zhou Yu : Que nenni, metteur en scène. /_Air splendidement classe_/ Que le stratège du clan Sun pût perdre une once de sa classe s'apparente au moment 'jamais' lorsque jaillit la question.

Méchant 2, _rien pigeant_ : Geuh ? Ça veut dire ?

Zhou Yu, _féroce coup de pied au cul_ : **Ça veut dire, espèce de CRETIN de première classe, que je suis classe et point barre !!**

Méchant 2 : Ah, merci /_Se rappelant_/ Mais, vous vous êtes trompé dans mon classement dans l'armée ; je suis un soldat de première classe, pas un crétin de première classe… /_Air bête_/ Mais, chez vous, vous avez cette classification ?

Zhou Yu : … … … /_Super coup de pied au cul_/ …être futilement pathétique. User de stratégie envers vous serait comme employer une presse hydraulique pour une noix. /_Aparté_/ Et, ceci dit en passant, une noix vachement conne. /_Se retourne avec classe, cheveux volant au vent_/ Je me retirerais de ce bourbier de stupidité sans même employer une once de tactique…

Méchant 1, _le fixant avec fascination_ : … … …

Zhou Yu : …car, être intelligent ou ne pas être intelligent, telle est la questio-… /_Coup de pied furax au méchant 1_/ …**et TOI, ARRÊTE de me regarder comme ça, ça m'énerve** !! **T'as jamais vu un stratège des Wu ou QUOI ?!!**

Narrateur, _hochant la tête_ : C'est vrai que, si Zhou Yu incarnait le modèle type des stratèges Wu, il y aurait de quoi avoir peur au point de regarder comme ça…

Zhou Yu, _coup de pied au cul du narrateur_ : **JE T'AI ENTENDU, TOI** /_Se tourne de nouveau vers le méchant 1_/ Comment OSES-TU me salir de ton regard /_Air magnifiquement fier_/ Je suis Zhou Yu, stratège du clan Sun !! Retiens mon nom /_Aparté_/ Même si je sais maintenant par expérience que ton QI ne le permettra peut-être pas…

Méchant 1, _le fixant avec fascination_ : … … … /_Brusquement_/ OUAH !!! Elle est CANON, la stratège du clan Sun !!

Zhou Yu, _coup de pied au cul_ : **CRETIN !!! JE SUIS UN MEC !!**

Méchant, _grands yeux_ : Hein ?

Zhou Yu : Reconsidère la question, abruti !!

Méchant 1, _grands yeux_ : Hein /_Reconsidère la question_/ … … …

Zhou Yu : Alors ?

Méchant 1, _hochant la tête_ : ... … … j'ai reconsidéré la question.

Zhou Yu : Voilà qui est bien. Ta conclusion ?

Méchant 1 : Voilà. /_Hurlant comme avant_/ OUAH !!! Il est CANON, le stratège du clan Sun !!

Zhou Yu : … … … /_Air diabolique_/ Finalement, je vais peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi. Ton intelligence, quoique limitée, t'as quand même permi de remarquer un détail quelque peu essentiel pour moi – (à savoir, que je suis un mec). /_Air diabolique_/ Tout compte fait, peut-être mérites-tu que l'on use de tactique. Peut-être aurais-je besoin de tes compétences…

Méchant 1, _avec espoir (et rien pigeant)_ : Tout ce que vous voudrez, ô merveilleux être céleste !

Zhou Yu, _air diabolique_ : Parfait. /_Mise en Mode 'Maître des Ténèbres'_/ J'avais justement besoin d'un paillasson…

Méchant 1, _grands yeux effarés_ : …QUOI ?!

Zhou Yu, _mode Maître des Ténèbres, continuant_ : …j'avais brûlé le dernier dans un accès de rage, le jour où mon seigneur, aussi stupide que bien aimé, a cru que c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire, avant de le mettre dans le pudding pour me cacher qu'il l'avait trouvé avant la date prévue. /_Air suprêmement diabolique_/ Tu tombes à point…

Méchant 1, _grands yeux effarés, reculant_ : Mais, v-vous aviez d-dit… q-que…

Zhou Yu, _mode Maître des Ténèbres _: …j'ai besoin de tes compétences, justement /_Air diabolique_/ Les bons paillassons sont rares et chers de nos jours… /_Air vraiment diabolique_/ …et je crois que tu seras le paillasson le plus parfait que j'ai jamais trouvé !

Méchant 1, _grands yeux effarés, reculant_ : AAAAAHHH !!

Zhou Yu, _air suprêmement diabolique_ : Mais, rassure-toi, je te promets que je ne te ferai pas trop souffrir au moment de planter des clous dans le sol pour te faire tenir. Enfin, si je ne te brûle pas dans un accès de rage, mais ça, en général, comme ça dépend des conneries de mon seigneur bien aimé, je suis trop énervé pour le faire à petit feu…

Méchant 1, _s'enfuyant terrorisé_ : …EEEEKKKK !! MAMAAAAAAANNN !!

Il courut si vite et de façon si désordonnée qu'il percuta tout le monde sur le passage, laissant une grande trouée parmi les soldats ennemis qui encerclaient le Splendide Gentleman Zhou.

Zhou Yu, _satisfait de lui-même_ : …trop facile. Mais, ma tactique ayant fonctionné, je puis à présent sortir de cet encerclement (d'imbéciles) sans danger. /_Prend le couloir vide et commence à s'en aller_/ Bye bye…

Quelqu'un, _arrivant dans un ouragan_ : **Maître Zhou Yu !!** /_ Le renverse en voulant le serrer sur son cœur / _**Dieu soit loué !!**

Zhou Yu, _tombant à la renverse_ : AAAAAAHHHH !!

Taishi Ci, _le renverse en voulant le serrer sur son cœur_ : … **Dieu soit loué, vous êtes sain et sauf !!**

Zhou Yu, _complètement écrasé_ : … … …je meurs… … …

Taishi Ci, _le serrant sur son cœur_ : **Ayez foi EN la vie, maître Zhou Yu !!** /_Garde-à-vous en le serrant sur son cœur_/ **Moi, Taishi Ci, Le loyal et dévoué serviteur du votre seigneur sun tseu, sauverai des flammes de l'enfer son meilleur stratege et compagnon !!!**

Zhou Yu, _moitié dans le coma_ : … … …commencez par ne pas me tuer, et après on parlera de me sauver la vie.

Taishi Ci, _toujours le serrant_ : CAR, ÊTRE ou ne PAS ÊTRE, telle est la… /_S'interrompant_/ …vous disiez, maître Zhou Yu ?

Zhou Yu, utilisant ses dernières forces : … /_Hurle à l'oreille de Taishi Ci_/ …**QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ETOUFFE **!!

Taishi Ci, _se rendant compte_ : … … …oups. /_Le relevant_/ Vous allez bien, maître Zhou Yu ?

Zhou Yu, _chancelant, avant de s'écrouler par terre_ : … … …o-oui… /_S'écroule par terre_/ **BOUM !** …en fait, pas trop.

Taishi Ci : N'ayez crainte /_Garde à vous en le serrant sur son cœur/ _Moi, Taishi Ci, fidèle et dévoué serviteur du seigneur Sun Tseu…

Zhou Yu, _finissant_ : … sauverai des flammes de l'enfer son meilleur stratège et compagnon.

Taishi Ci, _grands yeux_ : Comment avez-vous deviné ?!!

Zhou Yu : Je suis BAC plus 10.

Taishi Ci : Je suis impressionné, maître Zhou Yu ! Le seigneur Sun Tseu vous mérite tant pour votre intelligence que votre finesse. /_ Le charge sur son dos comme une serpillière /_ Mais, ne vous inquiétez point ; je vous sortirais de là !

Zhou Yu, _rien pigeant_ : Mais qu'allez-vous fair-…

Taishi Ci, _sortant un skate-board de son sac_ : En AVANT /_Monte dessus avec Zhou Yu_/ **Pour la gloire du seigneur Sun Tseu et du royaume Wu **/_File à travers les ennemis_/ **YIHAAAAAAA !!! **

Zhou Yu, _frayeur blanche_ : … … … AAAAAHHH !!

Quelques instants plus tard, à l'abri des ennemis, caché derrière un talus…

Zhou Yu, _livide de peur_ : … … …

Taishi Ci, _anglais qui tue_ : Mis-sion… COMPLETE /_Sort de son sac un drapeau de la victoire cousu à la main, pour le brandir en signe de victoire_/ SUCCESS !!

Zhou Yu, _livide de peur_ : … … … Taishi Ci, ce skate-board… d'où il sort ?

Taishi Ci, _rangeant dans sac le drapeau_ : Oh, je l'ai confisqué au seigneur Sun Tseu le jour où il a voulu vous l'offrir en cadeau d'anniversaire.

Zhou Yu, _livide de peur_ : … … … tu as raison. Je viens de découvrir que les skates-boards, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

Taishi Ci, _hochant la tête_ : Surtout quand l'on sait que c'était en tant que plateau de dessert qu'il voulait vous l'offrir, conseiller Zhou Yu. Il avait posé votre gâteau d'anniversaire dessus…

Zhou Yu, _livide de peur_ : … … …

Taishi Ci, _lui tendant un mouchoir_ : Vous allez bien, maître Zhou Yu ?

Zhou Yu, _livide de peur_ : … … …je vais vomir.

Taishi Ci, _sortant un truc de son sac_ : Alors, prenez ce médicament de la boîte à secours… non, pas celui-là, c'est le sérum contre le rhume ! Trente-sixième en partant de la droite…

Zhou Yu, _observant la pile impressionnante de médicaments_ : Taishi Ci, vous transportez toujours autant de choses ?

Taishi Ci : Toujours, maître Zhou Yu ! Je ne prends que le nécessaire avec moi.

Zhou Yu, _lisant les étiquettes_ : 'Contre la toux'… 'Contre le mal de gorge'… 'Contre la varicelle' … 'Contre le rhume de cerveau'… 'Contre le rhume de l'intestin grêle'… 'Contre les bleus'… 'Contre les verts'… 'Contre le mal de ventre'… 'Contre le mal des ténèbres'… 'Contre l'indigestion des haricots'… 'Contre la connerie' … 'Contre le refus de manger sa soupe'…

Taishi Ci, _sortant une table de son sac_ : Tenez, conseiller, reposez-vous, tandis que je liste le tout. Les deux derniers médicaments 'Contre la connerie' et 'Contre le refus de manger sa soupe', étaient pour le seigneur Sun Tseu, mais hélas, leur effet demeure étrangement limité…

Zhou Yu, _continuant sa lecture_ : 'Contre l'humour au second degré'…

Taishi Ci, _sortant un lit de de son sac_ : Oh, ça, c'est pour Ling Tong.

Zhou Yu, _continuant sa lecture_ : 'Contre les rabats-joie'…

Taishi Ci, _sortant un repas cinq étoiles de son sac_ : Celui-là ? Pour le général Lu Meng.

Zhou Yu, _continuant sa lecture_ : 'Contre la pyromanie'…

Taishi Ci, _sortant un service complet d'argenterie_ : Lu Xun trouve toujours le moyen de ne pas le prendre, même quand je le mélange à son petit déjeuner…

Zhou Yu, _continuant sa lecture_ : 'Contre le silence'…

Taishi Ci, _sortant deux chaises de son sac_ : La dernière fois que je l'ai présenté à Zhou Tai, il l'a jeté par la fenêtre.

Zhou Yu, _continuant sa lecture_ : 'Contre la dépendance de Zhou Tai '…

Taishi Ci, _sortant deux nappes brodées de son sac_ : Et le jeune seigneur Sun Quan en a fait autant avec celui-là…

Zhou Yu, _continuant sa lecture_ : 'Contre la tendance à frapper tout le monde'…

Taishi Ci, _sortant des tapisseries de son sac_ : Le cas était urgent, car dame Sun Shang Xiang m'a bastonné dès qu'elle a vu l'étiquette du médicament.

Zhou Yu, _continuant sa lecture_ : 'Contre la connerie (DOSE PUISSANTE, A NE PAS EMPLOYER SANS ORDONNANCE')… Taishi Ci, celui-là, c'est pour Sun Tseu ?

Taishi Ci, _sortant des lustres de son sac_ : Presque. Pour Gan Ning, en fait.

Zhou Yu, _s'interrompant_ : …et le mien, lequel est-ce ?

Taishi Ci, _sortant des armoires de son sac_ : Cinquante et unième, en partant de la gauche. '_Contre la tendance à vouloir être le Maître du monde et des ténèbres_'.

Zhou Yu, _aparté_ : Ce que j'aime avec lui, c'est qu'il a le sens du réalisme. /_Haut_/ Taishi Ci, vous n'auriez pas un jus de noix de coco assaisonné d'une pointe de vinaigre à la menthe et aux noix du tropique ? Cela m'aide à soulager le mal de cœur…

Taishi Ci, _air indigné_ : Voyons, conseiller Zhou Yu !! Pour QUI me prenez-vous ?

Zhou Yu : Pardonnez-moi. Je savais bien que c'était trop demander…

Taishi Ci, _sortant son bar de cocktail de son sac_ : **Bien sûr que je l'ai **/_Sort le sachet tout préparé_/ Quel genre d'officier du clan Wu serais-je, si je ne savais pas que le jus de noix de coco assaisonné d'une pointe de vinaigre à la menthe et aux noix du tropique soulage votre mal de cœur ? Ou que le jus de mangue assaisonné aux mille légumes du soleil et trempé dans une pointe de raison fermenté empêche le seigneur Sun Tseu d'avoir mal à la tête ? Ou que le cocktail de carotte aux épices de la lune mixées avec des oignons frits …

Zhou Yu, _le coupant_ : Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. /_Aparté_/ Il est vraiment précieux. La seule bonne idée qu'a eu Tseu dans sa vie, c'est de l'avoir engagé…

Taishi Ci, _sortant le jus du micro-onde (venant du sac, d'ailleurs !) _: Un ou deux glaçons ? Je vous recommande un zeste de citron pressé pour relever le goût…

Zhou Yu, _allongé dans un hamac _: Allez, envoie…

C'est alors qu'un nuage de poussière s'éleva de la terre…

Taishi Ci, _scrutant l'horizon_ : Tiens, tiens…

Zhou Yu : J'espère que ce n'est pas une tornade…

Taishi Ci, _faisant la cuisine_ : De toute façon, j'ai le paratonnerre et l'anti-cyclone avec nous, même s'ils sont un peu long à déballer…

Mais le Splendide Gentleman Zhou et l'officier se trompait…

Ling Tong, _arrivant façon Ling Tong _: Yo.

Zhou Tai, _arrivant dans un éclair de vent_ : …

Zhou Yu et Taishi Ci : 'Yo' ?

Ling Tong, _haussant un sourcil _: Ben que voulez-vous que je dise ? 'Yeh' ?!

Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci et Zhou Tai : … … …

Zhou Tai, _aparté_ : … (Oui, mais moi, c'est normal…)

Taishi Ci, _se précipitant vers eux_ : Ling Tong ! Zhou Tai ! Vous voilà enfin ! Comment avez-v-…

Ling Tong, _le stoppant_ : Attends, Taishi Boy. Je dois d'abord faire quelque chose.

Taishi Ci, _étonné_ : Quoi ?

Ling Tong,_ se tourne vers Zhou Yu_ : Ça. /_S'adosse sur un rocher, et prend la 'Ling Tong Pose'/_ Rapport de l'officier Ling Tong. /_Range son Nunchaku_/ C'est-à-dire moi. /_Jambes croisées_/ Mission accomplie /_Décroise les jambes_/ Conseiller Zhou Yu repéré. /_Rajuste son Nunchaku_/ Rapport terminé. /_Se lève_/ Bye.

Taishi Ci, _approuvant_ : Exact ! Il est là /_Prend un bras de Zhou Yu pour s'en assurer_/ Enfin, normalement… oui, c'est ça /_Garde-à-vous joyeux devant Zhou Yu_/ Le rapport le confirme. Vous êtes bien là, maître Zhou Yu !

Zhou Tai : …

Zhou Yu : … … … /_Air de quelqu'un se rendant compte qu'il n'a que des comiques dans sa bande_/ …vous cultivez tous l'art de ne rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Taishi Ci, _rien pigeant_ : Comment cela, maître Zhou Yu /_Air de grande réflexion_/ Pourtant, nous avons effectivement prononcé des mots… nous étions en train d'attester de votre présence…

Ling Tong, _air philosophe_ : Je pense, Taishi Boy, que les mots du conseiller Zhou Yu seraient plus appropriés pour Zhou Tai.

Zhou Tai : …

Taishi Ci et Ling Tong, _acquièsçant_ : … C'est lui qui cultive l'art de rien dire, pas nous.

Zhou Tai : …

Zhou Yu, _maussade_ : Mauvais jeu de mot, Ling Tong. L'art de ne rien dire se cultive plus avec des mots qu'avec des silences.

Zhou Tai : … (Permettez à un expert d'avoir des doutes…)

Taishi Ci : Vous pensez, conseiller ?

Zhou Yu : Oui, à la différence de vous tous et du monde entier...

Taishi Ci : Non, je voulais dire, vous pensez que l'art de ne rien dire se cultive plus avec des mots qu'avec des silences ?

Zhou Yu : Bien sûr !! Prenez Zhou Tai, par exemple.

Zhou Tai : … (Pourquoi toujours moi ?)

Ling Tong : Et ?

Zhou Yu : C'est un exemple parlant !!

Taishi Ci, _réflexion_ : Euh, je veux bien que ce soit un exemple, mais comme il ne parle pas, ça ne peut pas être un exemple parlant…

Zhou Tai : …

Ling Tong : Yo, en effet, c'est pas un « exemple parlant », c'est plutôt un « silence parlant » !

Zhou Yu, _à bout_ : **Arrêtez de parler pour ne rien dire !! **

Zhou Tai : …

Zhou Yu, _énervé_ : **Et TOI, arrête de ne rien dire !!**

Zhou Tai : … (Mais j'ai rien dit, moi !)

Taishi Ci et Ling Tong, _tentant de le calmer_ : Du calme, conseiller…

Zhou Yu, _exaspéré_ : **TAISEZ-VOUS !!** **Vos exemples parlent d'eux-mêmes : car ils ne disent RIEN !!**

Zhou Tai : … (Moi, je veux bien n'être qu'un exemple qui ne dit rien… si on daigne ne pas me parler…)

Taishi Ci : Mais comment nos exemples peuvent parler d'eux-même, s'il ne veulent rien dire ?

Zhou Yu, _au bord de la dépression_ : … … …

Taishi Ci, _à Ling Tong_ : Ling Tong, vous pensez que le conseiller Zhou Yu est en train d'apprendre la langue de Zhou Tai ?

Zhou Yu, _au bord de la dépression_ : … … … /_Eclate_/ **OUUUUUUUUUIINNNN !!!**

Ling Tong, _hochant la tête_ : Je ne pense pas, non.

Zhou Yu, _au bord de la dépression (et de la falaise)_ : **OUUUUUUUUUIINNNN !!! **/_Hurle_/ Monde CRUEL /_S'arrache les cheveux_/ **Que les TENEBRES m'EMPORTENT !!**

Taishi Ci, _l'empêchant de se faire mal_ : Ah, NON /_Air réprobateur_/ PAS les CHEVEUX /_Air moralisateur_/ Et QUE dirait le seigneur Sun Tseu s'il voyait que vous avez encore voulu arracher vos beaux cheveux /_Fourre le conseiller Zhou Yu dans son sac_/

Zhou Yu, _emporté_ : AAAHHH !! M-mais…

Ling Tong, _porte l'autre bout du sac_ : Il dirait encore que c'est notre faute, tiens. /_Marche avec Taishi Ci_/ Non que ça me dérange, mais j'en ai un peu marre de me faire menacer d'exécution à chaque fin d'épisode…

Taishi Ci, _emportant le sac_ : De toute façon, on RENTRE à la MAISON, maintenant !! C'est fini les caprices !!

Zhou Yu, _au fond du sac_ : AAARRGGHH !!

…

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le domaine Wu…

…

Zhou Yu, _au fond du sac_ : GNNEEEUUHHH /_Furieux_/ Laissez-moi SORTIR !!

Taishi Ci, _vaillamment_ : Pas avant que je ne vous aie amené devant le seigneur Sun Tseu, pieds et poings liés, avec la promesse formelle que vous cesserez vos enfantillages.

Ling Tong, _inquiet_ : Hum, Taishi Boy…

Zhou Yu, _dangereuse douceur_ : Taishi Ci, vous savez qu'une exécution pourrait se produire dans un proche avenir ?

Taishi Ci, _très vaillamment_ : J'aurais le temps d'honorer ma promesse envers le seigneur Sun Tseu, en ramenant son stratège et compagnon. Et puis, je pourrais toujours me réincarner pour ce qui adviendra ensuite…

Zhou Yu, _voix basse_ : Le pire, c'est qu'il en serait capable. /_Voix haute_/ Au moins, percez des trous dans le sac, je vais ETOUFFER !!

Taishi Ci, _ferme_ : Pas question, je n'ai pas oublié la fois où vous aviez inventé la « tactique de la fuite du sac » en faisant une « percée »…

Ling Tong, _inquiet_ : Taishi Boy…

Zhou Yu : Ce n'était pas à partir d'un sac, mais d'un cul-de-sac !!

Taishi Ci : Raison de plus. Quelque soit l'anatomie du sac, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Ling Tong, _alarmé_ : Taishi Boy !!

Taishi Ci, _réalisant_ : Quoi ?

Ling Tong, _alarmé_ : Zhou Tai !!

Zhou Yu : C'est vrai, que cela fait un moment que je n'entends plus ses silences…

Taishi Ci : … … … /_Ne voyant Zhou Tai nulle part_/ … …oh NON !! Il est resté en territoire ennemi !!


End file.
